


Euphoria

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Pain was so wonderful.





	Euphoria

Alastor was a cheery boy.

With a massive grin none could phase and a passion for writing, the boy was gifted and unique.

But he was also strange.

The smile stayed a little too long and never seemed to quite leave. The eyes were a little too wide. The hands twitched and curled and jerked.

He could sit by a radio for hours, humming along to static, talking to the hosts as if they could hear him. Staying up for weeks at a time to seemingly no harm, bags under his eyes never stopping his slightly too-high-pitched laugh and the hop in his step.

He would come to school and leave home coated with bruises, and some children took to noting them as a sick game. There, another over his left eye. It looks like he's got one near his mouth, i wonder if he's lost a tooth? Wow, i can barely see the skin on his arms anymore! It's all purple!

He would kneel over dead rabbits and various related wildlife in the woods, laughing as he tore them open with a dinner knife. His fingers peeled apart layers of skin and flesh, grasping organs. 

The first time he killed a deer, he couldn't stop the laughter. Somehow, this was the most fun he was ever getting. 

The bruises became euphoric. He loved the pain. Once agonising wounds became ecstasy. 

A knife coated in deer blood found itself dragged across his wrist, and no one tried to even notice or care when he never pulled up his sleeves.

Pain was so delightful. So why not share it?

And as he stood over his first human victim, gun still smoking in his grip, a radio backdrop seemed to accompany his voice as he laughed, and the blood he cleaned away seemed to crackle with the echoes of distant static.


End file.
